The present invention relates to a pair of complementary articles of clothing, in particular a pair of socks, comprising first and second complementary articles of clothing that can be detachably connected to each other. Here, the detachable connection is made by first and second complementary connecting elements, which are each fastened to the respective article of clothing by a respective carrier (or bearing) element.
Numerous attempts to fit socks with connecting elements which allow the two socks of the pair of socks to be detachably connected in order to prevent the loss of a sock when washing and storing the socks are disclosed in the prior art. For example, it is known to arrange press-studs on the socks, which enables the two socks of a pair to be detachably connected together.
However, prior art embodiments have the problem that when detaching the detachable connection, high forces act on the material of the sock at the point where the connecting elements are fastened, thereby damaging the sock and shortening the useful life of the sock. Furthermore, the user must use special care when connecting and detaching the socks to protect the connecting mechanism of prior art constructions.